Âme-sœur et quiproquos
by Syrielle's
Summary: Denki était sous le choc. Il avait une âme soeur, la marque était apparue comme par magie et il ne comprenait pas comment. Mais sa plus grosse question restait : Qui était donc sa moitié ? Joyeux Noël Doudou !


**Hey hey hey ! **

**Tout d'bord, joyeux noël Doudou ! Comme tu peux le voir, c'était moi qui écrivait ton cadeau de noël cette année. J'espère qu'il te plaira en tout cas !**

**Pour ça, j'ai décidé de mettre ton OTP à l'honneur en te faisant un petit BakuKami ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux donc soit indulgente ahah xD **

* * *

**Genre : Romance, fluff, âme-soeur, humour, que des trucs mignon tout plein ! **

**Rating : K ( pour le moment) **

**Résumé : Denki découvre une marque sur son corps, la marque des âme soeur. Lui qui voulait vivre sa vie de tombeur sas prise de tête c'est raté ! Pourtant le voilà qui plonge corps et âme dans la recherche de sa moitié, jusqu'à découvrir qu'il s'agit en fait ... De Bakugo ? **

**Disclaimer : Un grand merci à Hatsu qui a su m'aiguiller au mieux pour écrire ce texte. **

**Quelques explications sur l'univers : Dans cet OS, les âme soeur laissent une marque de couleur sur le corps de leur moitié. Cette marque reste plus ou moins longtemps et surtout, les âme soeur ne peuvent se marque que lorsque l'esprit de la personne est prêt à trouver sa moitié. C'est pour cela que les marques arrivent généralement à l'adolescence même si certains enfants peuvent déjà marquer leur âme soeur. Le "déclic" ne se fait pas en même temps chez les deux moitiés et il se peut que cela se fasse assez brutalement.**

**PS : Les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

Denki ne l'avait remarquée qu'en fin de journée, alors qu'il sortait de la douche, serviette sur ses cheveux humide et pantalon de pyjama tomba sur la taille. Ce n'était d'ailleurs même pas lui qui s'en était rendu compte, bien trop concentré à mettre la juste dose de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent, mais Sero, qui l'attendait près des lavabos, son bac avec ses affaires de bains dans les bras.

« Hey c'est quoi ça ? »

Du doigt, l'adolescent pointait l'épaule de Kaminari, sur laquelle s'étendait une large marque orangée, qui aurait presque put se fondre dans la couleur dorée de sa peau – merci le camps d'entrainement en plein soleil- si elle n'avait pas été aussi vive.

Lâchant ce qu'il avait en main, Denki se mit à analyser la trace sous toutes les coutures, du moins aussi bien que le lui permettait l'emplacement et son manque crucial de souplesse. Elle ressemblait fortement à une trace de main, comme une paume posée sur son épaule.

« Depuis quand t'as une âme sœur toi ? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Une âme sœur ? Il avait été tellement surpris par l'apparition de cette marque orange qu'il n'avait même pas fait le lien avec le célèbre phénomène. Pourtant il devait bien avouer que son ami n'avait pas tort : il n'y avait qu'une âme sœur pour laisser une telle marque sur son corps.

« Ouais et c'est grave une jolie fille ! »

Puis il ramassa à la hâte ses affaires et donna une tape – que Kirishima aurait sans aucun doute qualifiée de virile – dans le dos de son ami avant de filer vers sa chambre. Dans la foulée, il laissa retomber sa serviette pour cacher sa marque mais ne fit même pas attention aux personnes qu'il bouscula pour rejoindre sa chambre, se contentant simplement d'un « pardon ! » qu'il criait à la volée.

Il se prit bien une ou deux remarques en retour, un « Hey ! Fait gaffes ! » de Mina qui gonflait ses joues, un regard inquiet de Yaozoru qui ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à son comportement étrange. Il évita de justesse un Mineta qui tentait encore une fois de revendre ses vieux magazines pornographique – que Denki lui aurait piqué sans scrupule s'il n'était pas aussi chamboulé – et percuta un Bakugo plus colérique que jamais.

« Sorry man ! »

Il reprit sa course sans faire attention aux cris de son ami et s'enferma à double de tour dans sa chambre. Il se doutait bien que d'ici dix minutes Sero Kirishima et Mina allaient débarquer pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur son comportement. Qu'ils seraient entrain de trainer un Katsuki plus énervé que jamais et qui râlerait parce qu'il « n'en avait rien à foutre de ce genre de ragot de bonne femme. » et Hanta aurait ce sourire insupportable qui voulait dire « moi je sais ».

Fouillant à travers les différentes piles de linges sales trainant dans le bazar qui lui servait de chambre, Denki finit par trouver un t-shirt potable pour se couvrir et au même moment, trois coups frappé à sa porte lui indiquèrent que son heure était arrivée. L'air de rien, il actionna le verrou avant d'ouvrir en grand à ses amis.

« Hey ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Bon pour l'air naturel, c'était pas gagné.

Mina s'avança vers lui comme une furie, avec le visage de celle qui voulait les meilleur ragots du moment, tirant Bakugo derrière elle et le lâcha la seconde d'après pour poser les mains sur le visage rougit de Denki.

« Dit moi tout ! Je veux savoir qui c'est ! »

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre de qui parlait la jeune fille qui essayait déjà de tirer sur son t-shirt pour apercevoir la marque.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est Mina ! Lâche-moi ! »

Denki se débattait, sous le regard amusé de Sero. Kirishima semblait prêt à intervenir si jamais sa camarade de classe venait à aller trop loin et Bakugo avait prit place sur le lit de l'autre blond, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre chambre.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

\- Et bah… Je ne connais pas la personne qui a fait la marque. » Denki passa une main dans ses cheveux blond. « Si Sero ne me l'avait pas fait remarqué je crois que je ne l'aurais même pas vue… »

Mina poussa un cri désespéré. Elle voulait des ragots ! Et pour une fois qu'elle pouvait en avoir – la saule autre personne ayant trouvé son âme sœur dans leur classe lui ayant formellement interdit de se mêler de ça – il fallait que cet idiot de Kaminari ne sache pas que qui il s'agissait !

Gonflant les joues, l'Alien Queen se laissa tombée à son tour sur le lit de Denki, provoquant un grognement de Bakugo qui du replier ses jambes contre lui.

« Au moins tu peux être sur que c'est pas ce foutu nerd de Deku. »

Denki ne releva pas l'adjectif utilisé. Bakugo semblait d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que lorsqu'il l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt dans le couloir et dans ces cas-là, mieux valait éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

« Mais Midoriya semble plutôt bien avec son âme sœur. » expliqua Kirishima qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. « Pourtant c'était pas gagné.

\- Ça tu l'as dit ! » renchérit Mina en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. « Quand je pense qu'il n'a même pas accepté que je mène l'enquête !

\- Enfin, si ça nous permet d'avoir une meilleur entende avec la classe B, il n'y a pas à râler hein ? »

Denki écoutait ses amis parler, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu passer de sa marque inattendue aux histoires de cœur de leur camarade de classe – surtout quand on savait avec qui il avait finis – mais au moins ça lui permettait de souffler.

Finalement, Mina et Sero dévièrent encore le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent la soirée en parlant d'un sujet encore plus éloigné que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendu. Et c'est Aizawa qui les coupas dans leur petite soirée improvisée.

Mina quitta rapidement la chambre, suivie de près par Sero et un Bakugo toujours aussi colérique. Kirishima resta en retrait pour lui dire quelques mots.

« Je sais que Monoma n'est pas la personne la plus agréable, mais tu devrais peut-être lui en parler, avec Midoriya. Ils sont passé par là aussi donc ils en savent certainement plus que nous. Et puis c'est viril de demander de l'aide. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que la porte de sa chambre se referma pour de bon, laissant un Kaminari plus paumé que jamais au milieu de la pièce, qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour trouver son « âme sœur ».

Avec un soupire, il troqua son t-shirt pris au hasard par un plus confortable avant de se stopper en plein geste, le tissus roulé en boule au niveau de ses avant-bras et le torse nu. Il avait sur le haut de son corps, de nouvelles marques orangées. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que Denki comprit immédiatement.

« Mon âme sœur fait partie de la classe A. »

* * *

Le lendemain était, fort heureusement pour lui, un samedi qui commença sous le signe de la grasse matinée. Où plutôt, une fausse grasse matinée. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à tourner et se retourner dans son lit, le cerveau en ébullition, et un stupide pigeon avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'élire domicile sur l'appuis de sa fenêtre, ce qui le réveillé à sept heures tapante.

Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché d'émerger de ses couvertures vers midi, les marques enfin disparues de son corps, et l'estomac en vrac.

_Il avait la dalle._

Alors il s'habilla rapidement, attrapa la première paire de chaussure à sa portée et fonça vers la cantine. Il n'avait croisé que quelques élèves de sa classe ne chemin, échangés un peu avec Kirishima qui revenait de son entrainement avec Tetsutetsu de la seconde B.

Après deux ou trois banalités de plus, il reprit enfin son chemin, le ventre noué par la faim qui lui rongeait l'estomac. C'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il était stressé, il avait besoin de manger tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Il poussa avec force les porte de la cafétéria, remplis son plateau autant qu'il le pu avant de trouver une place au calme pour manger. A cette heure-ci, peu d'élèves étaient présent, et les quelques personne qui étaient assissent étaient surtout là pour prendre le repas de midi en avance plutôt qu'un petit déjeuner en retard comme lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Midoriya entrer dans la grande salle, son blond de petit ami sur les talons. Ils semblaient tous les deux plonges dans une grande discussion, Monoma tenant plusieurs livres. Denki trouvait toujours étrange cette façon que l'élève de la classe B avait de changer brusquement de comportement lorsqu'il était en compagnie de personne dont il était proche.

Terminant ses viennoiseries, Denki les vit réapparaître dans son champs de vision. Monoma semblait beaucoup moins joyeux alors qu'Izuku avait une petite mine contrite. Ils venaient vers lui.

« On peut s'installer ici ? » demanda son camarade au cheveux vert comme s'il avait peur de déranger.

Denki, qui avait retrouvé une partie de sa bonne humeur maintenant que son estomac était à moitié plein, hocha la tête avec vigueur. Il appréciait Midoriya, et la condition des deux nouveau venu pourrait l'aider dans son propre bordel.

« Oui bien sûr ! Je voulais justement te parler. »

Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Midoriya qui allait prendre place à côté de lui, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Monoma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Tu ne sais pas lacer tes chaussure et tu as besoin d'aide ? –

\- Neito ! »

Le visage d'Izuku était devenu rouge vif alors que sa voix partait dans les aigu, comme sous le choc.

« Excuse le Kaminari, j'essaie de le convaincre d'être plus aimable mais ce n'est pas évident tous les jours. »

Ayant posé son plateau sur la table, le garçon aux cheveux vert passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux, s'excusant encore du comportement déplacé de son petit ami alors que l'autre blond s'asseyait simplement, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« La classe A à déjà assez de fan comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais leur lécher les bottes moi aussi. » Pourtant il posa ses yeux gris sur le pauvre Denki qui déglutis, se demandant ce que Monoma allait encore sortir comme vacherie. « Mais je dois avouer que l'idée de prouver ma supériorité en aidant ta pauvre personne me réjouit. »

Neito avait un grand sourire qui lui barrait le visage alors que Midoriya secouait la tête, partagé entre l'idée de trouver son petit-ami mignon dans sa jalousie ou gêné de son comportement.

Denki, lui, gonfla les joues. Neito avait vraiment un sale caractère et il n'était plus aussi sur de lui tout d'un coup. Pour le peu qu'il le connaissait, l'autre pouvait très bien se moquer de lui et le laisser ne plan avant de crier sur tout les toits ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« En fait, j'ai découvert une marque étrange sur mon corps et –

\- Et tu crains avoir développer une horrible maladie mortelle après avoir passé toute la nuit sur Doctissim- aïe ! »

Midoriya venait de donner un coup de pied en plein dans la rotule de son âme sœur. Il n'était pas compliqué de lire l'inquiétude de lui avoir fait un peu trop mal, mais il avait trouvé nécessaire le fait de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

« Tu peux continuer Kaminari. »

Denki glissa son regard de l'un à l'autre avant de reprendre, plus hésitant encore qu'avant.

« En fait c'est... Euh… Comment dire ça … »

Il leur jeta un nouveau regard, Izuku l'écoutant attentivement alors que les yeux de Monoma semblaient dire « Crache le morceau qu'on en finisse »

« En fait c'est la marque des âme sœur mais je ne sais pas du tout qui ça pourrait être. »

Il pu facilement lire le choc dans le regard des deux adolescent. Trouver son âme sœur était déjà quelques chose de rare, mais si en plus on la trouvait au lycée cela relevait du miracle. Tout le monde en était conscient et c'est pour cela que lorsque l'on découvrait la marque des âme sœur, on cherchait sa moitié avec ferveur.

Sauf cas exceptionnel comme pour eux. Mais Denki ne connaissait que les grandes ligne de leur histoire - que Mina avait réussie à gratter après moulte recherche – et il fallait dire qu'il les comprenait un peu, au vu de leur situations respectives.

Le visage de Monoma balançait entre l'envie de rire/ lancer une remarque et l'étonnement, mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Izuku en relançant une pique, il prit donc l'annonce avec sérieux.

« Si tu as une marque ça veut sûrement dire que la personne est dans ton entourage proche non ? Quelqu'un de ta classe peut-être ? »

Mais cela semblait peu probable. Ils en avaient tous les trois conscience étant donné que Denki avait eu des contact physique – sans arrière-pensée voyons ! – avec tous les membres de la première A.

« Tu peux au moins essayer de faire une liste de toutes les personnes dont tu te rappelle avoir eu un contact physique hier ce sera déjà une base. » soupira le blond avant de piquer dans sa viande.

Le visage de Denki s'illumina, cela semblait une bonne idée ! L'autre blond et Midoriya étaient bien plus organisé que lui alors il valait surement mieux suivre ce genre de conseil. D'un bon, il se leva, emportant son plateau avec lui pour courir jusque dans sa chambre.

Il cria un « Merci beaucoup ! » avant de passer en vitesse les porte de la cafétéria, laissant des deux âme sœur seule à table.

Dans un mouvement las, Monoma se retourna vers son petit ami.

« Tu es certain que ce crétin va s'en sortir tout seul ? »

Il vit Izuku gonfler les joues, très certainement agacé par la remarque du blond, et Neito eut un sourire.

« Kaminari est loin d'être bête ! C'est juste qu'il est le genre de personne à agir et parler avant de réfléchir.

\- Dans tout les cas ça pourrait être pire pour lui, genre avoir Bakugo – je-pense-être-le-meilleur – Katsuki. »

Izuku abandonna, poussant simplement un soupire alors que Monoma entrelaçait leur doigts ensemble dans une pseudo tentative d'excuse. Mais l'héritier d'All Might savait qu'il n'avait pas mauvais fond, et que s'il avait accepté d'aider Kaminari, c'était parce qu'il avait connu le même sentiment de détresse en voyant la marque des âme sœur s'étaler sur son corps peu de temps après un coup qu'il avait reçut lors de leur premier match d'entrainement commun, durant leur première année.

* * *

La première chose qu'avait faire Denki en entrant dans sa chambre fut d'arracher une feuille de son bloc de cours, il avait réfléchi à vive allure et avait déjà fait une petite liste mentalement. Le blond savait qu'il ne devait éliminer personne tant qu'il n'avait pas eu la preuve qu'il ou elle n'était pas son âme sœur.

Il se retrouvait donc maintenant assis en tailleur sur son lit, la feuille de papier devant lui, une trentaine de nom inscrit dessus. Cela allait de ses amis proche comme Mina ou Sero, aux élèves d'autres classes comme Shinso, en passant par ses propres camarades. Il avait même note le nom de ses professeur au cas où, même s'il espérait sincèrement que son âme sœur ne soit pas l'un d'entre eux.

Denki grimaça en s'imaginant tenir la main d'Eraser Head ou dîner en tête à tête avec Cementos. Autant ils étaient de grands héros, autant l'idée de passer sa vie avec eux lui faisait froid dans le dos, peu importe à quel point il pouvait trouver Midnight sexy. Ils restaient des adultes et lui un ados de 16 ans.

Ensuite, il essaya de se souvenir qui l'avait touché la vieille. Il supprima Fumikage, le garçon étant avare de démonstration d'affection, Denki ne se souvenait même pas s'il lui avait déjà ne serait-ce que serré la main auparavant. Il barra aussi le prénom de Midoriya, qui ne pouvait décemment pas être son âme sœur puisqu'il avait déjà ce malade de Monoma.

Il réduit ainsi la liste à une douzaine de nom :

_Mina Ashido _

_Sero Hanta _

_Kirishima Eijiro _

_Bakugo Katsuki _

_Uraraka Ochaco _

_Iida Tenya _

_Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu _

_Tsunori Pony _

_Shinso Hitoshi _

_Todoroki Shoto _

_Present Mic _

_Midnight _

Denki poussa un soupir de soulagement en même temps que la feuille retombait doucement sur son matelas. C'était fou comme on pouvait touché un grand nombre de personne en une journée. Et il n'avait même pas compté les élèves qu'il avait bousculé ce jour-là ! Il fallait dire qu'avec la trace bien nette qu'il avait eu sur l'épaule, il était impossible que ce soit l'œuvre d'une simple bousculade.

Dans un geste tendre, il posa sa propre main sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement, comme si la marque allait de nouveau apparaitre s'il y pensait assez fort. Depuis qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il avait une âme sœur, il avait l'impression que sa peau chauffait, comme si son corps changeait pour évoluer.

La sensation était plus qu'étrange mais il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, son corps ne pouvait décidément pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain !

Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis, et Kaminari n'avait fait aucune avancée particulière. Il avait bien pu supprimer la jolie blonde de la classe B, avec un peu de regret même s'il devait avouer être soulager. Une âme sœur dans la classe B signifiait s'attirer les foudres des camarades de la jeune fille, et tout le monde savait que s'attirer les foudres de cette classe était une aussi mauvaise idée que celle de provoquer Bakugo en un contre un. Il avait pu aussi rapidement supprimer Tetsutetsu – qui se montrait au final bien plus tactile envers Kirishima avec leur histoires de virilité – ainsi que Midnight puisqu'il n'avait pas eu cours avec elle depuis.

Il était donc resté sur neuf noms et cela l'inquiétait. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient des amis proche dont il préférait nettement l'idée d'une bonne amitié plutôt que d'une relation amoureuse. Et le dernier était l'un de ses profs qui devait avoir l'âge de son père.

Vraiment, il se sentait totalement perdu et c'était un sentiment qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Et après moulte réflexion ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, il se décida, le soir même, de frapper à la porte de Midoriya. Il aurait bien demandé conseil à Sero ou Mina, mais aucun des deux n'était capable de tenir sa langue – en bonne commère qu'ils étaient – et en ce qui concernait Kirishima et Bakugo, le premier était, encore, entrain de s'entrainer avec son alter égo de la classe B et le second était surement la dernière personne intéressé par ce genre d'histoire.

Sans oublier ils étaient tout les quatre en tête de liste pour le grand jeu « qui est l'âme de Kaminari ?»

Sa malchance voulu qu'Izuku ne soit pas dans sa chambre, comme le lui appris Iida – lui aussi sur sa liste – mais dans le bâtiment de la classe B.

« Il révise avec Monoma. C'est Kendo qui m'a prévenu qu'ils étudiaient souvent ensemble. Je suis rassuré de voir que nos deux classes finissent enfin par bien s'entendre ! »

Tout en parlant, le délégué de classe faisait ses habituels gestes robotiques mais il se stoppa dans son explication lorsqu'il donna un léger coup dans le bras de Denki.

« Oh excuse-moi Kaminari ! Tu n'as rien ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, il était tellement pris dans ses pensées – il avait rapidement décroché du monologue de son camarade – concentré sur l'idée de retrouver Izuku pour qu'il l'aide dans sa quête.

« C'est rien t'inquiète ! Bon je vais y aller il faut que je cause à Midoriya ! »

Puis il tourna les talons, bien décidé à rejoindre son camarade aux cheveux verts même si son estomac se nouait légèrement. Et si l'autre garçon était dérangé par son intervention ? Et si Monoma l'envoyait bouler et que Denki se retrouvait seul avec ses inquiétudes ?

Le blond ne voulait pas y penser, si bien que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la grande porte des dortoirs de la classe B, il n'hésita même pas à frapper de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce que le battant de bois ne s'ouvre sur une Pony aux grands yeux écarquillés.

« Kaminari ? »

L'américaine avait penché la tête sur la côté alors que des voix s'élevaient du salon commun pour demander qui venait à cette heure.

« Est-ce que Midoriya est là ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler ? »

Pas le temps de sortir ses airs de lover ou son grand sourire charmeur habituel. La jeune fille avait beau être très mignonne, il avait surtout besoin de réponse, et seul Izuku pouvait les lui donner – du moins il l'espérait.

La petite blonde hocha la tête.

« Il est dans la chambre de Monoma. Deuxième étage première porte sur la droite. »

Denki la remercia vivement avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers, ne remarquant même pas que les autres élèves s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivés devant la chambre de Monoma, il hésita pourtant un instant. Et si les deux garçons étaient occupés à faire autre chose qu'étudier ? Un frisson lui secoua le corps, s'il était toujours okay pour zieuter sur les magasine pour adulte de Mineta, l'idée de retrouver deux personnes qu'il connaissait personnellement dans ce genre de position le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

Pour se donner contenance, il se racla la gorge avant de frapper deux coups fort sur la porte en bois clair. La voix de Monoma s'éleva, pestant contre la personne qui les dérangeait et le battant s'ouvrit d'un coup brusque avant que l'élève de la classe B ne se fige.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la pile électrique ? »

Derrière lui, Izuku c'était relevé et regardait curieusement ce qu'il se passait.

« Kaminari ? »

On pouvait lire dans les yeux de Denki toute la reconnaissance du monde. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter la mauvaise humeur à peine voilée de Neito, et la gentillesse du garçon aux cheveux vert était plus que la bienvenue actuellement.

« Je… J'aurais besoin d'aide. »

Levant la main, il montra sa liste pleine de rature et de noms. Monoma haussa un sourcil avant de lever les yeux. Si l'idiot de service avait besoin des conseils de son petit ami, il n'était personne pour dire non. Et puis ça lui ferait une bonne excuse pour réclamer encore plus de baiser à son amour aux cheveux verts.

Denki entra dans la petite chambre, posant un regard curieux autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais envisagé à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre du Phantom Tief, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que serait le même genre de chambre fanboy que celle d'Izuku.

Un sourire tordit ses lèvres mais le raclement de gorge de Neito l'obligea à reprendre son sérieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir d'ici en valsant par la fenêtre, et les yeux gris du garçon lui promettaient mille et une souffrance s'il avait le malheur de rire de la pièce.

« Du coup » commença Midoriya dans une tentative d'apaiser les tensions. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Kaminari sembla tout à coup reprendre son sérieux. Finit les regards partout dans la pièce, finit les grimaces de peur ou les sourires retenu. Sa mine se fit grave alors qu'il tendait le papier qu'il avait toujours en main à son ami.

« Je sais pas quoi faire. J'arrête pas de chercher et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond

\- Tu as quand même quelques noms de supprimés » marmonna Izuku alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir. « Cela veut dire que tu as quand même des pistes en moins.

Oui mais c'était des pistes évidente ! Les noms qu'ils restent sont que des gens de la classes comment veux-tu que je devine qui c'est ? J'ai l'impression que les marques n'apparaissent presque pas ou avec du retard. »

Monoma, qui avait grimacé en voyant certains noms de la liste – d'où il osait espérer que la douce Pony soit l'âme sœur d'un garçon de la classe A ?! - releva la tête vers lui.

« Montre »

Denki écarquilla les yeux. Monoma roula du regard.

« Montre tes marques, crét- aïe ! »

Izuku venait de donner un petit coup sur la tête de son petit-ami.

« Excuse le Kaminari. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Si tes marques arrivent avec du retard, autant regarder maintenant où elles sont apparues et peut-être qu'on pourra déjà supprimer quelques noms de plus. »

Obtempérant, Denki retira son t-shirt. Les marques s'étendaient sur son torse et ses épaules majoritairement.

« Et y'a personne de ta classe qui a vu des marques apparaitre aussi ? » demanda Neito en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur son lit.

« Je crois que son âme sœur d'a pas encore eut le déclic.

\- Le déclic ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Kaminari regardait les deux garçon, l'air inquiet. « Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? »

L'autre blond eut un petit rire amer avant de pousser un long soupire.

« Ça veut dire que l'autre n'a pas encore les marques. Avec Izuku on avait fait des recherches chacun de notre côté lorsque les premières traces sont apparue. Il existe des cas où l'une des deux âme sœur ne se fait pas marqué en cas de contact physique. Parce que l'esprit n'est pas encore prêt à trouver son autre moitié.

\- Mais moi je me fais quand même marquer ? »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et Denki se laissa tomber sur le siège de bureau.

« Ça veut dire que je dois attendre le contact de mon âme sœur pour la trouver mais en même temps cette personne n'a pas conscience de notre lien ? Quelle galère… »

En même temps, le garçon sentait sa poitrine se serrer. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa moitié ne soit pas au courant de leur lien.

Il releva la tête en entendant l'exclamation d'Izuku.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

Tendant le bras, Monoma pointa du doigts une zone du corps de Denki. Sur le haut de son bras, une nouvelle trace orange était entrain d'apparaitre.

« Oh bordel. »

Rapidement, Monoma se leva pour aller chercher de quoi écrire avant de le lancer à Midoriya qui attrapa le stylo au vol.

« Kaminari ! Dit moi qui t'a touché le bras dans la journée. » L'héritier du One for All avait déjà le nez penché sur le liste pour barrer de nouveau noms. Mais l'autre garçon semblait complètement perdu, les yeux rivés sur la tâche qui semblait presque l'appeler.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait tenter du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter de les voir. Pas qu'il ne les aimait, juste que toutes ces histoires d'âme sœur lui semblaient tellement éloigner de sa conception des choses. Jusqu'à maintenant, il voulait juste devenir un héros et draguer de jolies fille. Au final il se retrouvait apprenti héros - ce qui était déjà top – et coincé avec une âme sœur dont il ignorait l'identité.

« Kaminari ? »

Le blond releva brusquement la tête, comme arraché de ses pensées.

« Ah euh… Oui… Je … » Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer les derniers contacts physique qu'il avait eu « Mina m'a attrapé le bras, j'ai aussi eu une collision avec Bakugo et je crois qu'Iida m'a aussi touché le bras sans faire exprès avant que ne vienne vous voir.

Donc on peut limiter la liste à ces trois noms. »

Son âme sœur était donc soit l'un de ses meilleurs amis, soit le délégués de classe.

_Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore foutu ? _


End file.
